Clemency
by Dark Action Girl
Summary: AU. Karin Kurosaki had dedicated the first years of her adult life to the three things that make the world go around. Drugs, sex, and money. But when Ichigo comes along to give her a second chance, she's forced to clean up her act or else pay for her crimes. But she finds her past quickly catching up with her, threatening everything she's working to reclaim. HistuKarin


**A HitsuKarin fic. What can I say, I love the pairing.**

**I have the first few chapters already written out, so depending on how well this first chapter does, I'll keep updating.**

**Disclaimer: Own Bleach, I do not.**

* * *

Karin walked down the filth and crime ridden street of her neighborhood in the infamous city of Hueco Mundo. In her hand was a brown paper bag with two bottles of whiskey inside that she had just bought from the drug store down the road. She shook her head at the poor management of said store, as she had only paid for one bottle. But she wasn't complaining.

A harsh breeze picked up and bit at her skin. She zipped up the jacket she was wearing even further but it did little to keep her warm. She scowled at the poor excuse for a coat. It was thin and had holes in it. This was the last time she would borrow her boyfriend, Grimmjow's, jacket when going out to get his drinks. Well drink. One was for herself of course. _In fact_, she opened the unpaid bottle and took a few swigs before placing it back in the bag.

She let out a long yawn as she walked. She'd been yawning quite a bit lately, something someone as young as her shouldn't be doing. But she figured she'd be yawning even more if she had continued a different path. One that involved school, jobs, rules. She didn't care for those things, or rather she didn't think about them. After all, she was young and had lots of time to be concerned with that kind of stuff later. No one was ever forced to be productive the moment they finished high school, right?

Down the street, Karin saw a police car cruise in her direction. She stiffened up but kept walking. _Just act like you bought both bottles,_ she chanted to herself. It's not like they could tell if she bought them or not, they were in a bag.

The car stopped at her left and the passenger's window rolled down. There were two cops in the car, both were fit looking men. Her odds of getting away if she needed to run just narrowed. They were looking at her suspiciously. "What's in the bag?" the officer asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows. "None of your business," she replied. They all knew she had alcohol in it, so why answer.

"How old are you?" asked the driver.

"Old enough." She was telling the truth, at least. She was 23 years old and the legal drinking age in Japan was 20. But she figured they only asked that because she barely looked like she was out of high school. She was constantly asked for ID when she bought alcoholic drinks, even though it was a rare thing to be asked for identification.

The two cops got out of their car and walked over to Karin. She glared at them and took a few cautious steps back. Then suddenly she noticed their eyes travel down towards her feet. She also looked down and her eyes widened at what she saw. It was a small plastic bag of white powder. One of the policemen picked it up to examine it and while he did, Karin was silently cursing the hell out of Grimmjow. Really, why would he put their stash in a jacket with holes in the pockets?

The cop pulled out some handcuffs and looked at her. "Cocaine. You're under arrest."

And just like that, Karin Kurosaki was fucked.

()()()

Ichigo briskly walked through the police station of Hueco Mundo. A terribly drug and violence ridden city, a few towns over from his home in Karakura Town, if it could be called a town anymore. Karakura had gotten quite large over the years with the increase of people moving in, wanting to raise their children in a nice suburban community.

He wasn't quite sure what he was feeling at the moment, but the emotion was very strong. He stopped at a counter where a woman sat, typing something on her computer. "Karin Kurosaki?" he asked.

The woman glanced at the orange haired man, giving him an admiring look until she noticed the ring on his finger. In a few key strokes she directed him to his destination. He passed by each cell in the back of the police station, looking for his sister in the small jail. Finally at the very end, he saw a familiar dark haired young woman sitting on a bench in a grey jail cell.

Ichigo studied her for a moment, making sure it was her. He hadn't seen her in five years and couldn't be positive he was looking at his sister, as her head was tilted down, keeping her face from view.

"Karin," he said to the woman. She lifted her head, confirming that she was indeed his younger sister, Karin Kurosaki. Her black hair was shorter than when he last saw her. It was in jaw-length cut she wore when they were younger. Her eyes were the same cloudy grey orbs they'd always been. Though he noticed one of her eyes was completely red and around it was swollen and bruised a dark purplish-black.

She looked shocked to see him there. "Ichigo? What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," he sighed. "Drugs, Karin? What were you doing with drugs on you?" he asked more disappointed than angry.

The disappointment she heard in his voice hurt her much more than anger would have. She assumed she was being punished for taking off five years ago, thinking she could do whatever she wanted. _Damn karma._ She was being stupid and she knew it. That's why she was in the jail cell right now.

She scowled back at her brother. "It's not like it was mine," she explained, "but those jerkass cops still arrested me!" Ichigo shook his head. "But I still had them on me, right? So now you think I belong in here, don't you?" Karin continued and crossed her arms, looking away from him.

"No, you don't belong here," he promised. Whether she was arrested for drugs or murder, she was still his sister. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be punished for it."

"Yeah," she sighed in defeat. "So why are you here again?"

"The station called me since you refused to call anyone."

That made her feel uneasy. She looked at Ichigo curiously and asked, "So what happens now? Are you here to pay my bail? Or just catch up before you go back to your perfect life?"

Ichigo scowled at her. "Luckily for you, I came here to do more than just talk."

Though seeing how she ended up in jail still irked him. He was sure he would never see his vastly mature younger sister sitting in a cell for drug possession. But at least there was some comfort in the fact that they weren't hers. Or least that's what she said. He wasn't sure if she was lying or not, since he got the feeling he didn't really know his sister anymore.

"Okay then, bail me outta here," she said mockingly.

He looked at her sternly as he said, "I don't think you get how serious this is. You can go to prison for having drugs on you."

Karin shot up from her seat. "But this is my first time ever being arrested! Don't I get a warning or something?"

He rubbed his face. He was not liking the situation at all. This was not how he wanted to see his little sister after five years of wondering where she was and if she was all right. "That's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?"

"I was able to pull some strings and get you out if your bail is paid," he said tiredly.

She perked up a little and looked at him oddly. "How'd you do that?"

He scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "I'm a detective now. I've been down here a couple times to help out on some cases. I can help you but there's going to be some court conditions," he warned.

_Detective, huh?_ she thought to herself. She looked slightly relieved at what she was hearing. "Like I care, as long as I get outta here, I don't mind," she claimed. "So you're gonna get me out?"

Ichigo nodded. "But I have a condition of my own." Karin looked at him intently, showing she was listening. "You have to put a stop to what you've been doing. I'll admit I have no idea if you're lying to me or not. You could be a drug lord for all I know, but it ends right now. I'm getting you a second chance, and I don't want you to you blow it."

She pursed her lips in thought. What was he thinking? It's not like she could just leave Hueco Mundo, Grimmjow, and everything else behind, then go buy a nice condo in the suburbs. "How do you expect me to do that, genius?"

He grinned at her for the first time since their little reunion started. "You're coming back to Karakura for starters."

"Yeah right," Karin scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"It's either Karakura Town or prison," he told her.

_Maybe prison isn't so bad after all. _She glared at her older brother. "Anything else?"

He challenged her glare with a smirk. "You'll be staying with me and Rukia so we can keep an eye on you."

"What?!"

()()()

Karin was sitting in the passenger seat to Ichigo's car, pouting like a small child. She was wearing a large pair of sunglasses that covered most of her face. After about an hour of arguing, she finally gave in to Ichigo's conditions. The next day she was ordered six months of probation, but at least she got out. Ichigo really did have connections, seeing as normal drug possessions ended in prison or at least two years of probation minimum. But just thinking about living with Ichigo bothered her in more ways than one. She was comfortable back at her old place with her friends even if it wasn't the most promising lifestyle. She didn't want to be depending on others.

So she definitely wasn't looking forward to living with Ichigo and Rukia. Not only was she on probation but now she would have them down her throat for every little thing she did. Not to mention that Ichigo said there were going to be some rules of the house. Fantastic.

"Cheer up kid, we're almost there," Ichigo chimed as he started to pull into a neighborhood. The houses were all big with wide, green lawns and clean streets, and there were at least two cars in each driveway. Karin groaned. This was not her style at all.

The car stopped in front of a large grey house with black roof tiles and dark green garage doors. The front door was also green and the window frames were all white. There was already a nice car parked in the driveway. Karin was certain if she looked up the word _affluent _in the dictionary, a picture of this house would be there.

She begrudgingly followed behind Ichigo through the front door. The young woman looked around the house in awe. The house was even bigger on the inside. There were various pictures of art covering the walls, expensive looking utilities, and the entire house was spotless from what she could tell. It made her upset to think that she didn't think to aim this high. She was too busy getting high.

A drawing sitting on the couch caught her eye. She picked up the picture and examined the sketch. It was of a uniquely designed outfit she had never seen before. "Wow," she thought out loud, "this is amazing."

"Thanks," said a familiar voice. Karin lowered the drawing to see a short woman with black hair and violet eyes. Her sister-in-law, Rukia Kurosaki, formerly known as Rukia Kuchiki.

Karin gave the woman a small smile. "Hey, Rukia," she said quietly. She was embarrassed by the thought of living with them when considering that Ichigo and Rukia were a married couple with their own life.

Rukia walked over to Karin and gave her a tight hug. "Don't be shy, it's good to see you again," she said. "We've missed you."

"Thanks, Rukia," Karin replied. She always got along well with Rukia. She looked back to the drawing. "So you did this?"

It was shocking for sure. She remembered Rukia's older drawings of poorly sketched rabbits and well...let's just say it wasn't pretty. But this sketching of a beautiful dress was wonderful. How had Rukia gone from Chappy the Rabbit to fashion designer?

Rukia nodded. "Maybe I can get your opinion on my designs seeing as Ichigo is useless," she waved off carelessly.

Ichigo grunted something incoherent to make sure they realized he was still there. "Clothing's the only thing she can draw decently. Ask her to draw a person and you get a white blob of some Chappy abomination."

His comment received him a hard kick to his shin. Rukia then looked at Karin's appearance, a little curious about the glasses. "Why are you wearing shades?" she asked.

"I'm covering up my battle wounds," Karin said vaguely with a hint of sarcasm. Rukia didn't know if she was joking or not.

"She got a black eye when she was arrested," Ichigo explained while rubbing his knee. Karin lifted her shades and rested them on her head to show the older woman a horrendous shiner.

Rukia winced. "Why would they be so rough with her?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes and said in a low voice, "She fought back."

"Hell yeah I fought back!" Karin defended. "What was I supposed to do?"

Ichigo face-palmed in frustration. "Not resist! They're police!"

Karin calmly crossed her arms and shrugged. "Better safe than sorry. You wouldn't believe how many times someone has tried to say they were a cop and asked for a blow job in exchange for not arresting me."

Both Ichigo and Rukia's faces looked horrified at what they just heard. The young woman looked at them curiously. "What?" she asked.

Rukia tentatively pulled Ichigo into the kitchen with her. "Just wait there," she called.

Karin stood in the living room by herself. _Probably went a little too far, _she concluded. _I hope they know I was joking._

After a few seconds she noticed a blotch of orange out the corner of her good eye. She turned around to see a young girl, about the age of five. She had bright orange hair pulled back into a high ponytail and inquisitive dark violet eyes. Next to the girl was a boy, maybe two years old, with black spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes.

"Holy fuck!" Karin yelled as she jumped back, scaring the small children in the process.

Ichigo and Rukia came rushing in from the kitchen after hearing Karin's shout. "What's wrong?"

"You have kids?" she asked incredulously with a hand over her chest like she was having a heart attack.

Rukia walked over to the girl, placed her hand on her daughter's head and picked up the boy. "Of course," she said as though it was common knowledge. Technically it was.

The children were not part of Ichigo and Rukia's family package the last time she had seen them. Rukia must have been pregnant by the time Karin left. Karin felt a tinge of regret. She had a niece and nephew and didn't know it. She didn't even know their names.

Karin put her sunglasses back on to hide her shame. "I didn't know."

"That's what happens when you disappear for five years," Ichigo mocked lightly.

Karin frowned and turned her head away from him. The little girl looked at her curiously before speaking for the first time. "Mommy, who's that lady?"

"This is Daddy's sister," Rukia supplied.

The girl cocked her head to the side. "But I thought I only had one aunty? Aunty Yuzu," said the girl, "How come she wasn't here before?" she directed the second part to Ichigo.

Karin raised an eyebrow, preferring to answer for her brother who didn't look prepared to answer. "That's because I've been living far away from here. But I came by to visit," she said slowly. "What's your name?"

The girl smiled brightly. "My name is Sachi!" she said with much enthusiasm. "And this," she pointed to the small boy in Rukia's arms, "is my baby brother, Yasuo," she said proudly. She then frowned in a scolding manner to Karin. "We can't wear sunglasses indoors."

"All right." Karin took her glasses off and the children looked at her black eye with confusion.

"What happened?" Sachi asked.

_She must be in that phase,_ Karin thought to herself, amused by all the young girl's questions. Well, being Karin she didn't hold back with her answer. "This is what happens when asshole cops catch you with coke."

"Karin, don't say that to her!" Rukia chided, covering her son's ears. "We don't swear in front of the children. Especially Yasuo; at his age he repeats everything he hears."

"Coke," Yasuo chimed happily. Rukia groaned.

"What's a asshole?" Sachi asked.

"A very bad word that we don't use," Ichigo told her.

The girl continued her onslaught of questions. "Why did the police hit you because you had soda?"

"Coke," the boy repeated.

Karin didn't get the question until she realized that the five year old wouldn't know she was talking about cocaine, or what cocaine was for that matter. She was about to answer when Ichigo and Rukia gave her a glare. "Because coca-cola is bad for your teeth and I wouldn't stop drinking it," she edited her sentence. Karin couldn't help but be amused by Ichigo and Rukia as parents.

Sachi turned her attention back to her father. "What do I call her?"

"You call her Aunty Karin. She's going to be staying with us for awhile," Ichigo said.

Karin sighed irritably. "That reminds me, how long will I have to be staying here exactly?"

"Until we think you're responsible enough to be on your own without having to be arrested for possession," he said teasingly. "You'll be staying in the guest room upstairs."

Rukia lead the two children out of the room. Once she returned, she turned to her husband. "Did you go over the rules yet?"

"Oh, right." Ichigo turned to his sister. "If you want to be able to stay here instead of prison, you have to follow our rules."

"Fire away," Karin said with mock excitement.

Ichigo went first. "There will be no swearing around the kids or saying anything that's inappropriate."

"Clarify inappropriate."

"Keep your sentences PG," he deadpanned.

The grey-eyed woman sighed. "Got it."

"No drugs," Rukia said sternly. Karin rolled her eyes but nodded. That wouldn't be much of a problem as long as she stayed out of Hueco Mundo.

"No alcohol," he said next.

Karin groaned. "Are you serious?"

"You're on probation, Karin. That means you can't have drugs _or_ alcohol," he continued. "And you're going to look for a job."

"A job? How? I don't have a car," she paused, "or a license."

They ignored Karin and continued. "No guys in the house," Rukia said.

"So basically I'm being treated like a teenager again?" Karin asked irritably.

"No, if you were being treated like a teenager, then we would have said no boys at all," he corrected. "You are an adult so we'll treat you like one. But you also have to act like a responsible adult in our house. Got it?"

Karin profusely rubbed her face with her hands, as if it would wake her up from a bad dream. She let out a long, exasperated sigh and looked up to Ichigo and Rukia. "Fine."

* * *

**First chapter down! Hopefully there will be more to come, so please let me know if you like the story so far.**

**Next chapter will include a familiar character with white hair :)**

**Review, por favor!**


End file.
